combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CrazyBrick/Maybe the Gray HiSec case isn't so bad after all...
Okay, so you may say that the Gray HiSec case is underpowered, given how much it gives out bad weapons like the M416 or the M4A1 CQBR for one day. Well, apparently, Nexon recently fudged the rates, 'cause I bought a 7-key bundle and got a lot of crazy stuff: *1-day P90 SE (I'm sorry, Uzi, but some things were never meant to be...) *1-day Elite Moderator (AAAAAAAAAWWWW YEAH! I won't end up using it prolly...) *1-day G36KE *1-day AK-103 *2x 1-day MK. 48 MOD 0 CAMO Supply Case MYST-G Loot: *First one: 1 day Saiga 20K CAMO (since ran out) *Second one: 1 day G23 Carbon Black (a pistol isn't worth 4000 GP IMO) (since ran out) *Third one: M107 CQB Air Force (*puts on sunglasses* YEEEEAAAAAAHHH!) I'd better do a heck of a lot of gaming today to recoup my losses... At least with my MK48 MOD 0 CAMO/M107/P90 SE/AK-103 combo, I will be totally ready to. I figure that if I get more kills than deaths in at least 5 Elimination matches (easy with my current rig), I will be able to make up at least 1,000 GP. If I play Quarantine Regen 4 times and kill an Infected at least once per match, I will get about 1,600 GP. If I make it through Cabin Fver without dying on normal, God only knows how many EXP/GP I will get. Of course, I've been doing this kind of legit powerleveling (aka fraggin noobs) for half of my waking hours this whole weekend, so I'm going to be pretty close to my next rank- SSSG1. That will net me an additional 3,500 GP- enough for another MYST-G or bundle of Grays. In two ranks, I will unlock the P90- probably also save enough GP to get it for 1 week or if I break the piggy bank, maybe 30 days- better option, because I once got 5 Elim kills with it without dying. I normally only reach those levels when I am in CF (and surpass that easily >.>) or sniping in Papa-Eastin a noob-filled room. Of course, I get multis when I am lucky with the Uzi but with the P90, if i have good positioning,I can gt them 50% of the time on Short Fuse. And, of course, my Snow Valley scores are looking a bit shinier now that all of my outfit (except for grenades and mines, which I suspect Nexon will add scopes to in the next patch) has some form of scope. This is good, because I do best either in CQB bullet-spamming after the enemy has ran through a minefield or in mid-range. It's also good because I am horrible at no-scoping. Additionally, I asked my mother to go out to Walgreens so I could get a 10K NX card- she vetoed the idea. Looks like I will be doing this sort of thing for a while. I'll end up using the recruit package weapons (especially the G36E, TPG-1, and M24, which I am a force of nature with) until they run out. After that, I'll be stuck with the MK48 MOD 0 and the TPG-1 Pro (which I really, really suck with) for the next 60-something days. I'll most likely accumulate enough GP to buy a bundle of gray HiSec keys by either the 90-day run-out or the time that the recruit packages stop coming. The Daily Jobs are pretty easy, so I can either stack up the Bonus Boxes, use the Weapons Boxes, or just keep renewing my shades and mask boxes- I've got 12 days on them, and I will end up doing that job a lot, so I will easily get them to at least 30 day before Fusion and the new daily jobs that come with it arrive. That means that I will have 30-day gasmasks (both the type that I opine makes you look fat and the one that gets 60-something-percent-protection), 30-day skull bandanna (which I would gift to some lucky dude if I could, because I can't put both shades and the bandanna on, and I don't have a good Ghost outfit), and awesome anti-flash goggles. I'm wearing the 100% protection flash goggles, because they make me look like some sort of Combat Arms mancake, coupled with the Red Beret (only because I can't buy any good stat-modifying stuff at my rank.) Category:Blog posts